1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a reinforced trim board, and more particularly to a reinforced trim board used for an interior lining, for example, of a ceiling member, a door member or a rear parcel shelf of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of trim boards have been proposed as an interior lining of a motor vehicle. As a base member of the trim board, it is usual to use a resin board, a corrugated cardboard sheet, a foamed polyurethane impregnated with a synthetic resin, or a foamed polystyrene. Some of the trim boards are reinforced with glass fiber. In fact, a layer or two layers of glass fiber are attached to one or two major surfaces of the base member respectively so as to reinforce the trim board. However, the above-mentioned conventional reinforced trim board has the following drawbacks.
When glass fiber is handled, it tends to be broken into splinters and to scatter in a working place. This makes the working environment inferior or hazardous. Furthermore, a trim board tends to become too heavy in weight because of a large specific gravity of glass fiber. Furthermore, it is difficult to mold the trim board by deep drawing because glass fiber itself is brittle.